


To the sound of a heartbeat pounding away.

by pinkplumcake



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Timeline: dopo l'episodio 16
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkplumcake/pseuds/pinkplumcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immaginare la fine della guerra, tirare un sospiro di sollievo mentre le fiamme intorno a lui si spengono lentamente, era un pensiero troppo assurdo e lontano da immaginare. Ma per un istante, <i>uno solo</i>, Heero prova a farlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the sound of a heartbeat pounding away.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt: _Gundam Wing; Heero Yuy/Trowa Barton, qualsiasi cosa._ @ [Kinkymon](http://kinkymon.livejournal.com/1313.html?thread=16161#t16161)  
>  Titolo da _Re-Education (Through Labor)_ dei Rise Against (Ora divenuti band ufficiale di Gundam Wing. Non c’è di che \o\\).

L’aria è calda e secca quando Heero scende dall’Heavyarms. Il carburante del Wing sta finendo e loro sono ancora _troppo vicini_.

“Non possiamo rimanere qui,” dice Trowa raggiungendolo “Ci sono troppe basi di OZ.”

Heero annuisce, era un miracolo che non gli avessero già intercettati. “Johannesburg non è molto distante, possiamo rubare un aereo.” Con un po' di fortuna in mezzo alla vegetazione non li avrebbero notati. O almeno è quello che sperava.

Trowa annuisce, "e poi?" chiede e Heero alza le spalle.

 _Prendere l'aereo è quasi troppo facile_ , pensa Trowa mentre carica i Mobile Suit. Eppure OZ sapeva che non potevano essere andati troppo lontano.

Heero è già seduto ai comandi quando lo raggiunge.

"Oceano Pacifico, eh?" chiede sporgendosi appena per guardare la rotta che Heero ha tracciato.

Probabilmente lì sarebbero stati abbastanza lontani per pensare alla loro prossima mossa.

"Sì," dice Heero allacciandosi le cinture e preparandosi al decollo."Dicono che in questo periodo dell'anno il mare sia molto bello."

Trowa appoggia i gomiti contro i braccioli del sedile mentre le sue labbra si piegano in un piccolo sorriso. "Allora ci sarà da divertirsi."

***

Trowa si risveglia quando stanno ancora sorvolando l'Atlantico, il cielo è scuro ed illuminato solo dalle stelle ma non sa dire quanto tempo sia passato. Heero non è più seduto accanto a lui e il pilota automatico è inserito.

Si slaccia le cinture e scende nell'hangar.

Porge una bottiglietta d'acqua che aveva preso poco prima a Heero, che ringrazia con un gesto del capo.  
Sta lavorando al braccio dell'Heavyarms e, mentre beve, dalla sua fronte scende qualche goccia di sudore.

"Pensavo fosse messo peggio dopo lo scontro." dice Trowa sporgendosi per dare un'occhiata.

Heero annuisce. "Anche se non troviamo pezzi di ricambio, in due o tre giorni e con nuove munizioni tornerà come prima"

"Posso darti il cambio" propone, appoggiando la bottiglietta d'acqua per terra.

Heero scuote la testa, continuando a scrivere codici sul suo portatile collegato al Gundam. "Grazie, ma posso continuare ancora per un po'.”

Per qualche secondo a riempire l'hangar dell'aereo c'è solamente il rumore della saldatrice.

"Grazie." dice dopo qualche istante, sedendosi sul ponteggio di ferro. Probabilmente con la sua ferita Trowa avrebbe dovuto insistere di più, ma dubita che avrebbe cambiato qualcosa.

"Non devi ringraziarmi, dovrei essere io a ringraziare te."

Con la coda dell'occhio Trowa guarda l'orologio sul portatile di Heero. Erano passate meno di sei ore da quando erano partiti e avevano ancora più di tre quarti del percorso davanti.

"Notizie da OZ?" domanda indicando con un gesto della testa la piccola trasmittente appoggiata contro il muro.

"Sembra che Zech sia riuscito a fuggire, qualche squadrone gli sta ancora dando la caccia." Heero si ferma un istante, appoggiando la saldatrice sulle grate di ferro. "Comunque il grosso delle truppe sta venendo trasferito nello spazio, ma non sono riuscito a scoprire di più. Sembra si siano messi in silenzio radio."

Trowa appoggia la schiena contro la ringhiera di ferro.

Era ovvio che stavano pensando a qualcosa; già una volta avevano minacciato di attaccare le colonie, erano davvero così vigliacchi da provarci di nuovo?

La verità è che qualsiasi cosa facessero ultimamente sembrava non portarli da nessuna parte. I giorni passavano ma erano sempre in quella base circondati dalla neve, con i cannoni di OZ puntati contro le loro colonie senza che loro potessero fare niente.

"Come va il braccio?"

Heero alza appena le spalle. "E' ancora un po' intorpidito ma in qualche settimana dovrebbe andare a posto."

"In due finiremo prima," dice alla fine, raggiungendolo davanti al Mobile Suit.

Heero prende un altro sorso d'acqua e si sposta per collegare il suo portatile alla cabina di pilotaggio.

L'aria era quasi statica mentre continua a scrivere sul computer, ma anche se sapeva che non avrebbe ricevuto nuovi ordini, anche con questa calma piatta, la missione stava comunque andando avanti.

Ora non erano più in attesa, o meno persi, di quanto lo fossero due mesi prima.

Si ricorda del viso di Relena su quell'elicottero, di come stesse urlando con tutte le sue forze per farli smettere di combattere. Ma la guerra era appena cominciata, e anche quella battaglia con Zech era destinata ad andare avanti, che lo volessero o no.

Dovevano solo aspettare per vedere quale sarebbe stata la prossima mossa di OZ.

"Non ho mai visto un tuo spettacolo" dice ad un certo punto, interrompendo il silenzio."A dire il vero, prima del mese scorso non avevo mai visto un leone dal vivo."

"Pensavi fossero più piccoli?"

"Non lo so," ammette Heero mentre si sposta per accende il Gundam. Non sa nemmeno lui perchè ha iniziato quella conversazione, o perchè l'attesa questa volta sembra più lunga delle altre. "Non ho mai avuto molto tempo per pensarci."

"Sì, capisco" risponde e le parole hanno un gusto strano nella sua bocca. Non riusciva a ricordare quando era stata l'ultima volta in cui i suoi pensieri non avessero avuto a che fare con il sangue e le battaglie. Probabilmente non era mai successo.

Dopo qualche istante, una spia sul portatile di Heero comincia a lampeggiare.

_"La nuova, inarrestabile organizzazione di OZ ha dato inizio alle operazioni di bonifica dalle mine spaziali. Ciò dovrebbe ripristinare i canali di comunicazione delle varie colonie…"_

Heero spegne la trasmissione e ritorna dentro la cabina di pilotaggio.

"Non ci hanno messo molto" commenta Trowa, prendendo in mano di nuovo la saldatrice.  
Heero non gli risponde.

I piani di OZ erano chiari come la luce del sole, non si erano nemmeno impegnati per mascherarli.

Bastava prestare attenzione per capire cosa stesse succedendo, ma decenni di conflitti avevano reso le colonie così cieche e senza memoria da non renderlo nemmeno necessario.

"Non ci vorrà molto prima che ci usino come capro espiatorio" Trowa alza lo sguardo verso il suo Gundam, le luci della cabina di pilotaggio illuminano appena il viso di Heero. "Ti va una pausa?"  
Heero sospira e annuisce, spegnendo il portatile e raggiungendolo in pochi passi.

"Pensavo di fermarci in Brasile per cambiare aereo, ma forse non ce ne sarà bisogno." dice Heero guardando la spia del carburante. Anche se fossero stati intercettati, non sarebbero rimasti sulla Terra ancora a lungo.

"Ci basta solo riuscire a raggiungere lo spazioporto più vicino." Ora la loro prossima mossa è chiara ad entrambi. "Puoi dormire un po' se ti va, qui ne abbiamo ancora per qualche ora."

***

"In tre quarti d'ora dovremmo essere arrivati." Trowa è seduto davanti ai comandi quando Heero apre gli occhi. "Ti conviene mangiare qualcosa."

Heero annuisce stiracchiandosi appena. Tira fuori un pacchetto di biscotti da uno scomparto e ne porge uno a Trowa. Ormai era abituato; avrebbe potuto dormire una settimana intera, la stanchezza non se ne sarebbe andata.

"Dovremo pensare ad un posto dove lasciare i Gundam," dice Trowa, togliendosi le briciole dai jeans con un gesto della mano.

Non avevano tempo per cercare un nascondiglio sicuro e, comunque, Heero dubitava che sarebbe mai tornato a prenderlo.

Avrebbero continuato a combattere nonostante tutto, ma non c'erano molte altre certezze. Non ce ne era nessuna.

Immaginare la fine della guerra, tirare un sospiro di sollievo mentre le fiamme intorno a lui si spengono lentamente, era un pensiero troppo assurdo e lontano da immaginare.

Ma per un istante, _uno solo_ , prova a farlo.

Succede in un attimo, Heero si sporge appena e le sue labbra si posano su quelle di Trowa.

Lu rimane fermo, le sue mani si stringono ai comandi e i suoi occhi rimangono aperti. Ma poi le parole che gli aveva detto Heero qualche settimana prima, quando si stavano allontanando dal circo, gli risuonano nella testa e Trowa decide di dargli ascolto.

Le labbra di Heero sono un po' screpolate e non c'è dolcezza, ma non ha importanza, Trowa non si aspettava diversamente.

Nell'aria c'è solo il rumore dei loro respiri e Trowa è _senza fiato_.

Dopo qualche istante una spia sul piccolo schermo accanto ai comandi comincia a lampeggiare, seguita da un rumore persistente che riempie tutta la cabina di pilotaggio.

Heero si sporge per accendere lo schermo e Duo, Quatre e Wufei sono sui telegiornali di tutto il mondo.

"Rischiamo di arrivare in ritardo," commenta spostando lo sguardo dallo schermo, e Trowa sorride appena.


End file.
